The present invention relates to a ironing device for application to machines for ironing fold-free sports trousers by blowing hot air therethrough.
As is known, for automatically ironing fold-free sports trousers, are conventionally used ironing machines comprising an ironing block provided to be arranged inside the trousers pelvis region which, as it is broadened, supports the trousers at the pelvis region thereof, and a gripper assembly including a plurality of grippers designed for gripping the bottom portions of the trousers legs for tensioning the trousers article.
A device for blowing hot air performs the ironing operation, by blowing heated air through the inside of the trousers article.
In automatically ironing the above mentioned sports trousers, however, a problem frequently occurring is that the trousers pockets cannot be efficiently ironed by blowing heated air through the inside of the trousers article, since the mentioned pockets are of an inserted type.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide such an ironing device, designed for application to an ironing machine for ironing trousers by blowing hot air therethrough, which is also adapted to efficiently iron the front and/or rear pockets of sports trousers.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an ironing device which can be applied to any desired automatic ironing machine, either controlled or not by an operator for locating the trousers article to be ironed.
Yet another object of the present invention id to provide such an ironing device which can also be applied to already existing ironing machine for ironing trousers and the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an ironing device, to be applied to ironing machines for ironing trousers, by blowing hot air therethrough, said ironing device being characterized in that it comprises a driving construction supporting a pair of carriages, each of which supports in turn at least an ironing block for ironing the pockets of the trousers.
The driving construction, in particular, is designed to bring the carriages from an open position, in which the trousers article is arranged on a tool for tensioning the pelvis region of the trousers article, to a pressing position, in which said trousers article pocket ironing blocks press the trousers article pockets on the inner ironing blocks for ironing the trousers article pelvis region of said trousers article pelvis region tensioning tool.